Dementor Genesis
by Lyra Verin
Summary: OS sur les origines des Détraqueurs. OC. Rating T.


**Bonsoir (ou bonjour, c'est selon !)**

Je vous propose aujourd'hui un **OS** absolument pas prévu et **qui diffère assez de mes histoires habituelles**. Je suis devenue depuis peu une des relectrices de **Cailean Charmeleon** (anciennement ewimonde93) et on parlait de sa future fiction. Iel était embêté-e par un point de son histoire et ne savait pas trop comment le gérer, à savoir : **les Détraqueurs**. Iel m'a fait part d'une idée d'une autre de ses relectrices et les choses se sont enchaînées très vite dans ma petite tête. Cependant, Cailean a reconnu qu'iel ne pourrait jamais tout détailler dans sa fic... Et je lui ai donc proposé d'en faire un OS (et après tout, pour lae citer, c'étaient mes idées ^^).

Bref, le texte a fusé sur mon clavier hier soir, l'histoire est sortie d'une traite et fait donc **un peu plus de 6500 mots** (ce qui est beaucoup plus que ma moyenne habituelle). Je l'ai envoyé en relecture ce matin à Mery-Alice Gilbert et à Cailean et comme iels l'ont validé tou-te-s les deux, je vous le propose à présent.

Je ne vous dirai évidemment pas dans quelle mesure cette histoire servira à la future fic de Cailean ;)

Il s'agit donc d'un récit relatant **les origines des Détraqueurs**. Vue l'époque, **les personnages sont tous OC.** C'est **plus sombre** que ce que je fais d'habitude et j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira.

Je tiens à remercier de tout mon coeur **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et **Cailean Charmeleon** pour leur relecture et Karine pour son premier avis (et oui, être la relectrice de mes autres fics lui donne quelques prérogatives ^^).

Je remercie aussi **villainesayre** sur Deviantart pour m'avoir autorisé à utiliser son travail pour illustrer cette fic ( villainesayre. deviantart art/ HP- Dementor-537738274 ).

Et bien évidemment, **ce texte ne serait rien sans l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling**.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dementor Genesis**

 _Londres, 1689_

Ernest Worshbrook était légèrement nerveux à la perspective du repas qui l'attendait pour ce vendredi soir. Wilbur Selwyn, son patron au sein du Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne, l'avait invité à la réception que son épouse organisait pour fêter la signature du Code International du Secret Magique. Les négociations avaient été longues mais les différentes autorités du monde entier avaient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente, protégeant ainsi les sorciers de la persécution moldue.

Ernest avait été surpris d'être convié à ces festivités mais Wilbur lui avait assuré que c'était un événement historique qui devait être célébré comme il se devait. Étant toujours célibataire à vingt-et-un an et vivant encore avec son père, il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'excuse valable pour s'y soustraire et il se retrouvait donc, devant son miroir piqueté par l'usure, à enfiler son unique veston un tant soit peu habillé.

Ernest avait horreur de la foule et d'être confronté à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et il appréhendait beaucoup la soirée à venir. Avec un dernier soupir, il ajusta son chapeau et sortit pour tenter d'intercepter un attelage qui le mènerait au Manoir des Selwyn. Il ne connaissait pas bien sa localisation et avait donc peur de mal transplaner et d'arriver tout crotté.

Wilbur et Charlotte Selwyn vivaient avec leur fille, Léonor, dans un somptueux Manoir de la périphérie londonienne. Wilbur était par ailleurs très proche du Ministre de la Magie et était très souvent convié, en compagnie de son épouse, à de nombreux banquets et autres cérémonies officielles.

Ernest était relativement étranger à tout ça. Son père était le fondateur de la Gazette du Sorcier, un nouveau quotidien qui rencontrait un succès assez inattendu et bien qu'il commençât à avoir un peu d'influence dans le monde magique, Ernest ne devait sa position au sein du Ministère que grâce aux aptitudes exceptionnelles qu'il avait démontrées durant ses études à Poudlard.

Il descendit du fiacre qui l'avait mené à destination et s'approcha de la grande entrée du Manoir, légèrement impressionné par la somptuosité des lieux. Un elfe de maison vêtu d'un drap immaculé brodé aux armoiries de la famille Selwyn l'accueillit avant de l'orienter vers la salle de bal. De nombreux sorciers étaient déjà présents et Ernest fut intimidé de se retrouver au milieu de toutes ces figures importantes du monde magique ; il y avait les Malefoy, accompagnés de leur héritier à peine adolescent, les Bulstrode et leur fille engoncée dans une robe trop étroite que le corset n'était pas parvenu à ajuster, la veuve Slughorn courtisée sans aucune discrétion par Melvin Gaunt dont l'épouse était visiblement absente et tellement d'autres qu'Ernest ne connaissait que de vue.

Afin d'occuper ses mains qui tremblaient sous la pression, Ernest alla se chercher un verre de brandy tout en poursuivant son observation des convives. Au bout de quelques minutes, son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par la plus jolie fille qui lui ait été donné de voir : les cheveux relevés en une complexe coiffure de boucles blondes, le regard clair comme de l'eau de source, des pommettes hautes et naturellement rosées et la taille si menue que le moindre attirail visant à l'affiner semblait superflu. Ernest eut l'impression que de l'Amortentia avait été versé dans son verre à son insu tant l'attraction fut instantanée et foudroyante. Qui que soit cette fille, elle venait irrémédiablement de voler son cœur.

Oubliant toute timidité, Ernest se dirigea vers elle afin de faire sa connaissance. À peine à deux mètres d'elle, il fut intercepté par le maître de maison.

\- Worshbrook ! Vous êtes venu ! J'avoue que je suis surpris !

\- Monsieur Selwyn, merci encore pour votre invitation. J'aurais été dans l'incapacité totale de décliner ma participation à une telle occasion. Comme vous me l'avez si humblement rappelé, le moment est historique !

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, répondit le sorcier en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Avez-vous eu l'occasion de rencontrer mon épouse ?

\- Je ne pense pas, malheureusement.

\- Hum… voilà qui est fâcheux. Nous allons devoir y remédier rapidement ! Ah ! Attendez, voici ma fille, peut-être saura-t-elle nous aiguiller. Léonor, ma chère, avez-vous vu votre mère ?

Ernest en eut un léger vertige. La merveilleuse apparition qui lui avait coupé le souffle quelques minutes auparavant n'était autre que Léonor Selwyn, la fille de son patron. Merlin ! Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une situation pareille ? Il eut l'impression que ses oreilles étaient bouchées, incapable qu'il était de comprendre l'échange entre Wilbur et sa fille, perdu dans sa contemplation de cette dernière. Ce fut le sourire qu'elle lui adressa qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle Selwyn, je pense que j'aurais dû éviter de me servir ce verre de brandy, s'excusa Ernest en bafouillant légèrement.

La lueur moqueuse qui illumina les yeux de son interlocutrice ne lui échappa pas.

.

.

Le reste de la réception des Selwyn fut assez floue pour Ernest, seuls le visage de Léonor, son doux sourire et son rire cristallin ressortaient du patchwork d'images qui composait les souvenirs qu'il gardait de cette soirée. Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'elle avait eu lieu et sa distraction commençait à avoir des conséquences sur son travail au sein du Ministère. Interpellé par cette attitude inhabituelle, Wilbur le convoqua rapidement dans son bureau.

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il vous arrive depuis quelques jours, Worshbrook ? Vous avez failli louper le sortilège d'entrave pas plus tard qu'hier et ça aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses ! Vous savez pertinemment que les gardiens d'Azkaban attendent que nous mettions au point son évolution afin de pouvoir maîtriser les prisonniers. La mutinerie est proche et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les perdre ! Personne d'autre ne veut occuper cette place, vous le savez parfaitement !

\- Je… je suis navré, Monsieur Selwyn. Je vous promets d'être plus vigilant à partir de maintenant.

Son supérieur poussa un soupir avant de reprendre.

\- Je vous aime bien, Worshbrook, vous êtes un bon garçon et je serais désolé de devoir me séparer de vos services, vous êtes habituellement l'un de nos meilleurs éléments.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

\- Soit ! Figurez-vous que, depuis notre dernière réception, mon épouse et ma fille me parlent beaucoup de vous. Apparemment, vous leur avez fait une forte impression.

Ernest rougit vivement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Un léger sourire moqueur marqua brièvement les traits de son patron.

\- Que diriez-vous de venir dîner à la maison, ce soir ? Vous revoir leur ferait certainement grand plaisir.

\- Ce… ce serait un honneur, Monsieur, parvint à bredouiller Ernest.

\- Très bien, nous partirons donc ensemble à la fin de notre journée. Vous devriez envoyer un hibou à votre père.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Tout de suite, Monsieur. Merci beaucoup, Monsieur…

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Ne soyez pas en retard tout à l'heure, nous rentrerons par Cheminette, ce sera plus pratique.

Sur ces derniers mots, Ernest quitta le bureau de son chef, réalisant difficilement qu'il allait enfin pouvoir revoir l'objet de son obsession.

Une fois de plus, Ernest vécut le repas dans un état second. Cette sorcière devait l'avoir ensorcelé, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! En plus d'être incroyablement belle, elle était aussi brillante. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue à Poudlard, or, elle semblait à peine plus jeune que lui. Peut-être avait-elle suivi sa formation magique dans un autre établissement ? Les grandes familles de Sang-Pur aimaient envoyer leurs filles étudier à Beauxbâtons afin qu'elles puissent y apprendre le français.

Léonor s'était montrée tout à fait charmante avec lui, minaudant avec effronterie lorsque ses parents s'étaient absentés pour donner quelques directives à leurs elfes de maison. Ernest avait été très surpris de la voir si entreprenante mais il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Avait-il la moindre chance de pouvoir la courtiser ? Wilbur lui avait avoué qu'il l'appréciait, peut-être que leur différence de statut social lui importait peu ? Après tout, Ernest était l'étudiant qui avait obtenu les plus hauts résultats aux ASPICS depuis la création de l'école. Ses capacités compensaient sans doute son manque de prestige.

Il avait du mal à croire en sa chance. Qu'une jeune fille comme Léonor Selwyn puisse être attirée par un homme tel que lui était une bénédiction !

.

Au fil des semaines, Ernest fut de plus en plus souvent invité chez les Selwyn et Wilbur et Charlotte les laissaient régulièrement sous la seule surveillance d'un de leurs elfes.

Un jour de printemps, alors que les bourgeons commençaient à poindre sur les arbres du jardin du Manoir, Léonor lui donna son premier baiser. Ernest en fut profondément chamboulé mais la première convocation de son patron avait eu beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Au lieu de faire des erreurs d'inattention, il redoublait d'efforts et n'avait jamais été aussi brillant.

Au bout de trois mois de cour intensive, Léonor proposa une rencontre entre leurs parents respectifs. Abasourdi, Ernest s'empressa de mettre en place cet entretien, envisageant déjà sa demande en mariage. Il était profondément amoureux de Léonor et n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle à ses côtés.

Leurs pères s'entendirent bien. Wilbur prévoyait de se présenter comme candidat pour l'élection du futur Ministre de la Magie et il discutait souvent de son programme avec le père d'Ernest. Convaincu par le charisme et les valeurs du patriarche Selwyn, Angus Worshbrook lui proposa rapidement une tribune au sein de la Gazette. Le quotidien n'avait pas vraiment de vocation politique mais Angus trouvait important de transmettre ces idées qu'il jugeait révolutionnaires.

Le journal connut un succès sans précédent et les apparitions de Wilbur Selwyn entre ses pages furent de plus en plus fréquentes. Léonor était de plus en plus entreprenante avec Ernest et ce dernier avait l'impression de devenir fou. Angus lui avait donné la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait lui-même offert à feu son épouse et Ernest attendait le moment opportun pour demander la main de Léonor à son père. Wilbur étant en pleine campagne électorale, Léonor le priait d'attendre le résultat des élections afin de ne pas le perturber outre mesure.

Sans surprise, grâce notamment au battage médiatique permis par la Gazette, Wilbur Selwyn fut élu Ministre de la Magie avec une majorité écrasante.

Fou de joie face à la nouvelle, Ernest transplana près de leur Manoir afin de fêter avec eux cette réussite mais son enthousiasme retomba bien vite. A peine arrivé devant la demeure de ceux qu'il considérait déjà comme ses beaux-parents, Ernest vit Léonor descendre d'un superbe fiacre tiré par deux chevaux ailés, tenant la main à un jeune homme brun très élégant. Sans aucune pudeur, elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui l'accompagnait, gloussant entre deux baisers.

Choqué, Ernest ne sut réagir autrement qu'en fuyant. Il alla se réfugier chez son père, trop honteux pour révéler à qui que ce soit la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Il avait mal vu. Il était trop loin. Sa Léonor ne pouvait pas embrasser ainsi en public un autre homme, pas après toutes les promesses qu'ils avaient échangées…

Malheureusement, il déchanta rapidement lorsque le lendemain, son père, fou de rage, lui montra les bans que la famille Selwyn lui avait demandé de publier : Léonor Selwyn allait épouser Charles Fawley, héritier à la fois des Fawley et des Nott, deux illustres familles Sang-Pur.

Révolté, Ernest se dirigea promptement au Manoir des Selwyn où il exigea d'être reçu immédiatement. Visiblement, Wilbur et Charlotte étaient absents et ce fut Léonor qui le reçut dans le petit salon.

\- Ernest ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix légèrement nerveuse.

\- Vous osez vous en enquérir alors que votre père a demandé au mien de publier les bans de votre futur mariage ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Oh…

\- Oh ?! OH ?! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me répondre ?!

\- Mais enfin, Ernest, vous avez réellement cru que nous finirions par nous marier ? Mais dans quel monde vivez-vous ?! Je suis une Selwyn et vous n'êtes… vous n'êtes… qu'un Sang-mêlé ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Et bien oui, il est pourtant évident que je ne peux épouser qu'un autre héritier issu d'une illustre famille de Sang-Pur, voyons ! Flirter avec vous était sympathique mais ça n'a jamais été sérieux !

\- Vous… vous n'êtes qu'une gourgandine !

La gifle partit toute seule, Léonor le dévisageant les yeux brillant de colère.

\- Vous m'avez utilisé, moi et mon père, afin de promouvoir la campagne électorale du vôtre ! Sans tous les articles élogieux parus dans la Gazette, il n'aurait jamais été élu !

\- Vous étiez chez Poufsouffle, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Non, Serdaigle, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Si vous aviez été chez Serpentard, vous le verriez mon cher.

\- Mais, Léonor, je vous aime ! Vous êtes tout pour moi…

Léonor ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Oh, mon pauvre Ernest, vous êtes tellement naïf. A présent, veuillez partir de chez moi, vous n'y êtes plus le bienvenu.

\- Mais…

\- Dois-je appeler un elfe pour vous escorter ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Très bien, alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Adieu.

Totalement dévasté, Ernest sortit du Manoir tant bien que mal et, une fois le portail passé, transplana loin de celle qu'il aimait et de tous ses rêves de bonheur.

 _Londres, 1690_

Cela faisait à présent un an que Léonor Selwyn avait broyé le cœur et les espoirs d'Ernest Worshbrook. Cela faisait un an qu'il survivait plus qu'il ne vivait. Le nouveau directeur du Département des Mystères avait fini par le mettre en repos forcé et Ernest avait dû être interné à Sainte-Mangouste pendant quelques semaines. En apparence, il semblait aller mieux mais intérieurement, il sentait toujours ce gouffre béant lui ravager la poitrine.

Léonor s'était mariée trois mois auparavant et son père n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de couvrir l'évènement. Après tout, il était journaliste et leurs histoires personnelles ne pouvaient pas intervenir dans la gestion de l'actualité.

Ernest avait alors rechuté, ne parvenant pas à chasser de son esprit les dernières paroles de la femme de sa vie. « Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ». Il avait été manipulé par son ancien patron, toute cette histoire n'avait été que pour obtenir une couverture médiatique gratuite. Certes, la Gazette avait gagné en notoriété mais Ernest ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, aussi trahi. Il essayait pourtant de se sortir la tête de l'eau mais chaque fois qu'il recroisait Wilbur Selwyn, une nouvelle bouffée de rage et de désespoir prenait possession de chaque fibre de son être.

Il avait tenté de noyer son chagrin dans le travail lorsque les médicomages l'avaient autorisé à retourner dans son bureau. Les nouveaux sorts et enchantements n'avaient jamais été si nombreux ni aboutis. Malheureusement, malgré toutes ces nouveautés, les gardiens d'Azkaban se sentaient toujours aussi démunis face à leurs détenus et la situation était plus que tendue. Le Ministère n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution satisfaisante et les menaces pleuvaient. Les sorciers avaient peur des prisonniers, de plus en plus nombreux, qui parvenaient à s'évader de la forteresse et finissaient par rendre justice par eux-mêmes un peu trop souvent.

Ernest observait tout ça d'un œil assez indifférent, tentant de contenir le voile sombre et glacial qui l'avait recouvert depuis sa rupture avec Léonor.

Un soir, alors qu'il était ivre, une fois de plus, son père vint le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

\- Tu ne peux plus continuer ainsi, Fils, il faut que tu te reprennes.

\- Mais, Père… ils ont été tellement vils, abjectes, comment me remettre d'une telle fourberie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon fils, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer ta mère très tôt et qu'elle m'aime en retour. Et même si aujourd'hui elle nous a quittés, nous avons été heureux. Mais les Selwyn ne méritent pas que tu ruines ta vie à cause d'eux. Tu es brillant, tu mérites toi aussi d'être heureux.

\- Merci, Père… Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette horrible créature qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Je n'y arrive pas…

\- Je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour t'en débarrasser, mon fils. N'oublie pas que d'autres personnes tiennent à toi…

Ernest ne répondit rien, sa tristesse le rendant sourd à ces tentatives de réconfort.

.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, les paroles de son père finirent par faire écho en lui. Il était le sorcier le plus brillant que le monde magique ait connu depuis des générations… Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de trouver un moyen d'extraire tous ces ressentiments de son corps ? Une modification du sortilège d'allégresse lui permettrait-elle de chasser toutes ces idées sinistres ? C'était à tenter. Il était au fond du gouffre depuis trop de temps.

Au fil des jours, Ernest resta de plus en plus tard dans son bureau du Département des Mystères pour travailler à une solution lui permettant de chasser sa dépression.

Il tâtonnait, n'ayant jamais essayé ce type de pratiques magiques. Habituellement, il modifiait ou créait des sorts relativement simples. Là, il devait transformer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le faire ressortir d'une manière maîtrisable.

Plus le temps passait, moins il dormait mais plus il se sentait proche du but. Léonor l'obsédait toujours autant mais à présent, il rêvait de se débarrasser d'elle et non plus de la retrouver.

Un soir, épuisé par ses doubles journées de recherches, il perdit patience et tenta de mélanger différents sortilèges dont, pour la première fois, plusieurs issus de la magie noire. Un immense nuage de fumée sortit de sa baguette et, suffoquant sous l'odeur nauséabonde, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de quitter son bureau et de rentrer chez lui.

Las et distrait, Ernest ne verrouilla pas la porte de son bureau en partant.

Peu de temps après, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes passa par l'interstice de la porte laissée ouverte. Une haute silhouette couverte de brume noire en sortit et s'évanouit dans la nuit.

Léonor était une femme comblée. Elle se brossait nonchalamment les cheveux, installée devant sa coiffeuse, pendant que son époux se déshabillait derrière elle. Charles était totalement amoureux d'elle et répondait à toutes ses demandes sans jamais discuter. Enfin, les hommes avaient toujours agi ainsi avec elle donc ce genre de dévotion ne la surprenait absolument pas.

Elle avait épousé un riche héritier, ça avait toujours été son rêve le plus cher et elle ne pouvait donc pas se sentir plus heureuse. Ils vivaient dans un immense Manoir, encore plus grand que celui de ses parents, avaient de nombreux elfes de maison, étaient sans cesse conviés à des réceptions plus somptueuses les unes que les autres…

Léonor n'avait plus jamais pensé à Ernest depuis qu'elle l'avait chassé du Manoir Selwyn. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était devenu et s'en fichait comme de sa première robe. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Une fois ses cheveux tressés et protégés par un bonnet de nuit, Léonor alla rejoindre son époux dans leur lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Elle ne vit donc pas l'ombre mouvante qui se faufila par la fenêtre, laissée ouverte, de leur chambre.

Un râle sourd résonna à travers la pièce mais, habituée aux ronflements de son mari, Léonor n'en fut pas perturbée outre mesure.

Le scandale éclata le lendemain matin lorsque son elfe de maison attitrée la trouva, de même que son mari, totalement inerte dans leur lit. Les meilleurs médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste furent appelés et si Charles et Léonor étaient encore en vie, leur âme semblait avoir été aspirée hors de leurs corps.

\- Bonjour, Père, salua Ernest en entrant dans les bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Fils. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

\- En effet ! C'est étrange mais ce matin, je me suis réveillé plus… léger. Les nouvelles sont-elles bonnes ?

\- Pas trop, non. Les Aurors ont été appelés pour une nouvelle histoire de vol d'âme. As-tu des informations à ce sujet ?

\- C'est affreux, oui… trembla Ernest. Les victimes semblent totalement… détraquées. Personne ne sait à quoi tout cela est dû. Ces nouveaux cas montent le nombre de victimes à douze, à présent. La panique commence à gagner la population sorcière. Ces gens étaient plein de vie, très actifs et très appréciés, leur état inquiète énormément.

\- Qu'en font-ils ? Sont-ils toujours autonomes ? demanda Angus.

\- Pour l'instant, ils sont accueillis à Sainte-Mangouste mais si nous ne trouvons pas une solution pour endiguer cette épidémie, il va falloir mettre en place un dispositif spécial. En tout cas, le Département des Mystères et les Aurors sont sur le qui-vive. Tous mes autres travaux ont été mis en suspens en attendant qu'on trouve une solution à ce problème.

\- Je suppose que le fait que la première victime ait été la fille de notre Ministre a dû jouer sur la priorisation de l'affaire… suggéra son père d'une voix sèche.

\- Sans doute, oui… Léonor m'a détruit, tu le sais, Père, mais je ne lui souhaitais absolument pas de connaître une telle destinée…

\- Je sais, et j'en suis désolé. Je sais que tu l'aimes encore.

Ernest se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il salua son père puis se dirigea vers son bureau afin de tenter de trouver une solution pour aider les Aurors.

.

.

Le bureau de la Gazette n'étant pas très loin de l'entrée du Ministère, Ernest décida de s'y rendre à pied. En passant dans une ruelle, il sentit un voile froid le couvrir subitement. Interloqué, il se retourna et se retrouva face à la créature la plus abjecte qui lui ait été donné de voir. Habillée d'une sorte de voile brumeux sombre, la… chose exsudait le désespoir et la détresse. Ernest sentit toutes les émotions liées à son histoire avec Léonor reprendre possession de son corps et le peu de joie de vivre qu'il avait réussi à retrouver le quitter peu à peu. La créature approcha le gouffre qui lui servait de bouche de son visage et dans un râle assourdissant, commença à aspirer ses souvenirs…

Et là, Ernest comprit à quoi il avait affaire. La créature était le résultat de sa dernière expérience menée pour tenter d'éradiquer son mal-être. Le voile qui la recouvrait, l'odeur… c'était ce qui était sorti de sa baguette ce soir-là. La terreur de se retrouver face aux conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis lui redonna possession de ses moyens et il transplana aussitôt hors de portée de la créature.

.

Il se dirigea en urgence jusqu'au bureau du chef des Aurors, Samos Shafiq, où il lui raconta globalement son histoire. Ce dernier semblait partagé entre le doute face à l'énormité de ce qu'Ernest lui racontait et la colère d'avoir face à lui le responsable de tous ces drames.

\- Vous voulez dire, Worshbrook, que tous ces…détraquages ont été provoqués parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à vous remettre d'une peine de cœur ?!

\- Je…

\- On jugera votre responsabilité plus tard, le coupa-t-il. Comment la retrouvons-nous ? Comment pouvons-nous la détruire ? Comment guérissons-nous les victimes ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, Monsieur, bredouilla Ernest. Avant que ce… Détraqueur, cette chose ne tente de m'aspirer, je n'avais pas conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé…

\- Ça, on peut dire que vous avez été inconscient, oui ! Mais que faisons-nous à présent pour nous en débarrasser ?

\- Je dois me pencher sur la question, je dois y réfléchir… Je ne peux pas improviser une solution en quelques minutes !

\- Il ne vous en a pourtant pas fallu beaucoup pour créer le problème ! Partez tout de suite, sombre benêt, et trouvez-moi une solution ! éructa le chef des Aurors.

Ernest ne demanda pas son reste et quitta le bureau avec précipitation.

.

Les victimes du Détraqueur, comme Ernest avait surnommé la créature, s'élevaient à présent au nombre de cinquante-trois. Le chef des Aurors ne le lâchait pas. L'information quant à sa culpabilité n'avait pas encore filtrée mais Ernest ne se faisait pas d'illusions : il serait jugé pour sa responsabilité par rapport à tout ça lorsqu'il aurait trouvé une solution pour arrêter la créature née de son désespoir.

Ernest avait besoin de la capturer pour trouver comment la détruire… Il se souvenait à peine des sorts qu'il avait combinés et avait dû utiliser une pensine afin de les retrouver dans leur entièreté. Il connaissait le contresort de chacun des maléfices qu'il avait utilisés mais ne savait pas comment les associer.

Il était en train de réfléchir à un plan pour capturer la Chose quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Monsieur Shafiq ? s'étonna Ernest en se retrouvant face au chef des Aurors.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Worshbrooke. Il semblerait que votre chose se soit multipliée. Trois de mes Aurors ont été attaqués, l'un d'eux a réussi à s'enfuir et il est formel, les créatures étaient deux.

\- Par Merlin… bafouilla Ernest, livide.

\- J'ai pensé à une chose… Enfin, je ne pense qu'à ça depuis des semaines mais… Vous dites que vous avez créé ce… Détraqueur, en essayant de vous débarrasser de vos idées noires, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Et il semblerait que les créatures ne s'attaquent qu'à des personnes épanouies… Pensez-vous qu'elles puissent chercher l'antithèse de leur création ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, j'ai été attaqué et je ne suis pas la personne la plus heureuse qui soit…

\- Vous avez peut-être droit à un traitement de faveur en tant que créateur, rétorqua Shafiq.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, c'est une piste, oui… Merci Monsieur.

\- Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, hâtez-vous un peu, Worshbrook.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur, j'y travaille autant que je peux…

Le chef des Aurors ne répondit rien et partit sans ajouter un mot.

.

.

Ernest réfléchissait vivement. Apparemment, les Détraqueurs étaient alléchés par le bonheur… Il pourrait peut-être en attirer un en se jetant un sortilège d'allégresse ? Mais si cette fois il ne parvenait pas à s'enfuir, le résultat serait catastrophique… Non pas qu'il avait peur d'être détraqué, Léonor s'en étant déjà chargé, mais il devait trouver une solution pour détruire ces créatures.

Ernest pensa alors à appliquer le sortilège d'allégresse sur un objet qui pourrait lui servir de totem, de gardien, un peu comme dans les histoires de chamans que sa mère lui contait quand il était enfant.

Après de multiples essais, il obtint un résultat suffisamment satisfaisant pour tenter l'expérience. Il décida de retourner dans la ruelle où il avait été attaqué la première fois, seul. Il refusait de mettre sciemment une autre personne en danger. Il se tiendrait éloigné du totem et verrait ainsi si le Détraqueur l'attaquait et pourrait transplaner si ça ne fonctionnait pas.

En hommage aux histoires lui ayant inspiré l'idée du totem, Ernest décida d'ensorceler un loup empaillé. Il le plaça au centre de la ruelle et attendit patiemment qu'un Détraqueur se montre. Le sortilège était puissant, il en attirerait certainement un. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit un froid l'envahir. Apparemment, il approchait… Cependant, concentré comme il l'était, Ernest ne vit pas tout de suite que le Détraqueur était juste derrière lui. Quand il le réalisa, il ne parvint pas à transplaner, comme bloqué par le désespoir qui prenait peu à peu possession de son être. Dans un ultime espoir semblant vain, il recula vers son totem pour tenter de détourner l'attention de la chose.

A sa plus grande surprise, plus Ernest s'approchait de son totem-loup, plus la chose ralentissait, comme effrayée par le bonheur que dégageait le sort placé sur l'animal empaillé. Interloqué, le sorcier regarda le Détraqueur s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui, comme tenu à distance jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse demi-tour avant de disparaître au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

Ernest était abasourdi. Le résultat de son piège n'était absolument pas celui qu'il avait escompté mais il avait enfin trouvé une piste pour éloigner ces créatures maléfiques. Il attrapa son totem-loup et se dirigea de toute urgence vers le bureau du chef des Aurors afin de lui faire part de sa découverte.

.

.

Cela faisait à présent deux bonnes semaines qu'Ernest avait découvert qu'un bonheur extrême concentré en un point précis avait le pouvoir d'éloigner un Détraqueur et qu'il cherchait donc une solution pour obtenir ce résultat sans médium. Tournant en rond, il décida de faire une pause et de consulter la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier pour se changer un peu les idées.

Il tomba alors sur un article promotionnel du dernier livre du Professeur Double-Bazon, intitulé Sortilèges de Défense et de Dissuasion, dans lequel il consacrait plusieurs chapitres au Sortilège du Patronus, sortilège très difficile que très peu de sorciers accomplis arrivaient à lancer de manière optimale et donc, rarement utilisé.

Le Patronus étant une projection de forces positives, Ernest était persuadé d'avoir trouvé la solution à son problème de Détraqueurs. Il se dirigea aussitôt à la bibliothèque du Ministère afin de consulter le livre qui répondrait sans doute à ses dernières questions.

Enthousiaste, il sortit l'ouvrage de la bibliothèque sans même le signaler aux responsables et se rua dans le bureau de Shafiq afin de le prévenir qu'il avait enfin trouvé la solution.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous, Worshbrook ?

\- Autant que je peux l'être, Monsieur. Mais je ne sais pas lancer ce sortilège, je serais donc incapable de l'expérimenter.

\- Soit, je vais donc demander au Professeur Double-Bazon de venir effectuer une formation exceptionnelle au sein de mon Bureau. Cela nous permettra peut-être de limiter les dégâts en attendant que vous trouviez une autre solution pour les détruire.

\- J'y ai longtemps réfléchi, Monsieur, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement possible de détruire le désespoir… confessa Ernest. J'aurais besoin d'un spécimen pour mener mon expérimentation en la matière…

\- Vous proposez quoi ?

\- L'an passé, j'ai modifié le sort d'entrave pour créer un sort permettant la création d'une bulle protectrice, empêchant la personne, ou la créature, enfermée à l'intérieur d'être touchée mais aussi d'interagir avec le monde extérieur. Je pense que si je m'approche assez près d'un Détraqueur, je pourrais le capturer…

\- Très bien. Mais vous n'irez pas seul, cette fois. Je demanderai à l'un de mes hommes de vous accompagner.

\- C'est compris, Monsieur. Merci.

.

Ernest était de plus en plus confiant et serein. La formation du Professeur Double-Bazon se déroulaient à merveille et de nombreux Aurors était à présent capables de lancer le sort du Patronus. La plupart d'entre eux devait se contenter d'un vague fumet argenté mais ça semblait suffisant pour éloigner les Détraqueurs et donner le temps aux victimes potentielles de transplaner.

De son côté, Ernest avait réussi à capturer l'une des créatures et menait de nombreuses expériences dessus. Malheureusement, à part le sortilège du Patronus qui l'éloignait, rien ne semblait vraiment pouvoir détruire la chose. Il avait cependant pu constater que manger du chocolat après en avoir côtoyé une de trop prêt l'aidait à retrouver plus vite ses esprits.

Ernest refusait toujours d'être épaulé par qui que ce soit dans ses recherches. Il se savait responsable de cette catastrophe et estimait donc que c'était à lui de trouver la solution. Il dormait peu, mangeait peu mais se sentait enfin vivant, malgré tous les mauvais souvenirs que le Détraqueur faisait remonter à la surface. C'était l'autre raison pour laquelle il refusait de recevoir de l'aide. Hors de question qu'une autre personne souffre volontairement des affres causées par la présence de la sinistre créature.

.

Au bout de plusieurs mois d'expériences diverses et variées, Ernest n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rendre à l'évidence : s'il était possible d'enfermer un Détraqueur dans la bulle de protection, il était impossible de le détruire. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'il alla confirmer cette information au directeur de son Département ainsi qu'au chef des Aurors.

Après une réunion à laquelle il ne fut pas convié, les autorités du Ministère de la Magie décidèrent de capturer tous les Détraqueurs de Grande Bretagne encore en liberté et de les enfermer dans une pièce secrète et scellée du Département des Mystères. Les créatures y seraient toujours présentes, se nourrissant sans doute de leur détresse mutuelle, mais ainsi, ils n'attaqueraient plus de sorciers innocents.

Il fut arbitrairement décidé qu'ils seraient enfermés dans l'ancien bureau d'Ernest, préalablement protégés de tous les sortilèges nécessaires l'empêchant d'être tracé ou forcé, vu que c'était l'endroit même où ils avaient vu le jour. Ironiquement, Ernest surnomma cette salle la Salle de l'Amour, faisant ainsi allusion à la raison profonde qui avait initié la création involontaire de ces monstres.

Wilbur Selwyn était un homme du monde apprécié mais un Ministre nettement moins. Le début de son mandat était plutôt chaotique. Les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban se plaignaient de plus en plus et n'arrivaient plus vraiment à faire leur travail, permettant ainsi à de nombreux prisonniers de s'évader. De plus, l'invasion de ces créatures des ténèbres qui avaient vidé de leur âme une centaine d'honnêtes sorciers, à commencer par la prunelle de ses yeux, n'avait pas aidé à rassurer la population magique. Ces créatures sorties de nulle part avaient vraiment causé bien des maux…

Ses électeurs avaient peur et ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, ils risquaient de se révolter et d'exiger sa démission.

\- Monsieur le Ministre ? l'interrompit une voix douce.

\- Oui, Meredith ?

\- L'Auror Shafiq aimerait vous voir, mais il n'a pas de rendez-vous.

\- Laissez-le entrer.

\- Wilbur, le salua platement le chef des Aurors.

\- Samos, lui répondit le Ministre sur le même ton. J'espère que vous avez une bonne nouvelle.

\- Tout à fait. Mes hommes ont attrapé le dernier Détraqueur encore en circulation. Ils sont à présent tous enfermés dans la Salle de l'Amour. Enfin, autant que nous puissions en juger vu que nous ne savons pas de quelle façon ils se reproduisent.

\- Bien, très bien…

Un léger silence s'installa.

\- Hum… Dites-moi, Samos, reprit le Ministre, que penseriez-vous d'en faire les nouveaux gardiens d'Azkaban… ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Wilbur, ils sont assez monstrueux…

\- Comme le sont les criminels qui y sont envoyés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Certes, mais de là à tous les condamner à perdre leur âme…

\- Êtes-vous certain qu'ils doivent forcément en venir à de telles extrémités de manière systématique ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je peux demander au jeune Worshbrook de faire d'autres expériences, après tout, il est celui qui les connaît le mieux…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Maintenant que l'enquête est terminée, je peux vous le révéler. Les Détraqueurs sont malheureusement nés d'une de ses mauvaises expériences. Mais c'est également lui qui a trouvé la manière de les repousser et de les capturer.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé de ceci plus tôt ?! demanda Wilbur, agacé.

\- J'étais le seul, avec Worshbrook, à être au courant. La population était suffisamment inquiète que pour prendre le risque d'une fuite.

\- Mettriez-vous mon intégrité en doute ?! s'offusqua le Ministre.

\- Absolument pas. Mais nombreux sont vos proches collaborateurs et votre fille et votre gendre ont été les premières victimes. Vous deviez être traité de la même façon que les familles des autres...

\- C'est inacceptable ! Je ne suis pas un citoyen ordinaire, je suis le Ministre de la Magie ! Vous auriez dû me faire part d'une telle information !

\- Je le fais à présent, Wilbur. J'ai d'ailleurs prévenu Worshbrook qu'il aurait à répondre de ses actes, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Très bien, répondit-il, subitement radouci. Mais avant ça, veuillez voir avec lui la viabilité de mon idée de faire de ces Détraqueurs les gardiens d'Azkaban. Cette solution pourrait résoudre le problème de la protection de la prison de manière efficace et gratuite.

\- Comme il vous plaira, acquiesça le chef des Aurors.

.

.

\- Alors ça y est, c'est officiel ? demanda Ernest à son père en regardant la dernière Une en date de la Gazette.

\- Et oui, les nouveaux gardiens d'Azkaban sont ces sinistres monstres qui ont détraqué tant de sorciers.

\- Je me demande à quoi le Magenmagot pensait lorsqu'il a voté favorablement pour cette mesure, soupira Ernest.

\- Je trouve ça bien, personnellement. Nous savons ce dont ils sont capables. Les gens n'ont qu'à bien se comporter s'ils ne veulent pas finir leurs vies auprès de ces créatures. Et nous sommes ainsi sûrs que les prisonniers ne pourront plus s'évader. En ce qui me concerne, je dormirai plus tranquillement de les savoir là-bas à surveiller des criminels plutôt qu'ici à attaquer de pauvres innocents.

Ernest se mordit la langue, incapable de répondre à son père qu'à la base, ils étaient quasiment tous enfermés dans son ancien bureau. Le Ministre avait fait contracter un Serment Inviolable à toutes les personnes au courant de leur capture et de leur isolement au sein du Département des Mystères. Ernest avait voulu comprendre pourquoi cette information devait rester secrète mais on lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se soumettre à la volonté ministérielle.

De plus, Ernest se savait dans une situation relativement instable. Shafiq l'avait prévenu qu'il avait dû informer le Ministre de son implication dans la création des Détraqueurs et son procès allait avoir lieu très prochainement. Il appréhendait grandement ce dernier, assumant tout à fait sa responsabilité dans cette affaire mais étant malgré tout terrorisé par la sanction dont il pourrait écoper. Il espérait que le Magenmagot serait un minimum clément, après tout, c'était aussi grâce à lui que les Aurors savaient à présent les repousser et, si nécessaire, les capturer.

.

.

\- Monsieur Ernest Worshbrook, né le 25 janvier 1668 à Londres de Monsieur Angus Worshbrook, éditeur à la Gazette du Sorcier et de Madame Lisbeth Hornsmith, née-Moldue, décédée. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir volontairement créé les sinistres créatures connues sous le nom de Détraqueurs, causant ainsi le vol de l'âme d'une centaine de sorciers innocents. Bien que conscient que vous avez également participé au contrôle des dites créatures, les conséquences de vos actes sont trop lourdes pour que le Comité d'Urgence du Mangenmagot se montre clément.

C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé, à six voix contre une de vous condamner à la peine maximum.  
Votre défendeur a dû vous informer des nouvelles dispositions légales au sujet des peines, liées notamment à la présence des nouveaux gardiens attribués à la prison d'Azkaban.

Vous serez donc soumis au Baiser du Détraqueur dans une semaine à compter de ce jour.

Cette sentence est sans appel.

La forteresse était fouettée par les flots et les nuages sombres la surplombant limitaient fortement la visibilité. Le petit bateau permettant le va-et-vient des prisonniers et de leurs rares visiteurs vers Azkaban était chahuté comme une coquille de noix dans une rivière en crue. Angus tremblait encore fortement suite à l'horrible spectacle auquel il venait d'assister. Ernest, son fils unique, la chair de sa chair, son petit garçon chéri, venait de se faire aspirer l'âme sous ses yeux pour être tombé amoureux de la mauvaise fille.

L'Auror qui l'accompagnait lui serra l'épaule dans une vaine tentative de réconfort. Perdus dans leurs pensées, aucun des deux hommes ne vit la silhouette couverte de brume noire survoler les flots et rejoindre la lande de Terre qui venait lécher la mer déchaînée.

* * *

.

* * *

Alors, **quelques petites précisions,** mine de rien. Mes sources sont le wiki HP :

A part les **Worshbrook** , tous les personnages de cette fic ont leur nom dans le Registre des Sang-Pur. Le nom des Worshbrook vient de l'anglais worship qui signifie dévotion et du verbe to brook qui signifie souffrir.

Le **Professeur Double-Bazon** a réellement écrit le livre que je cite (enfin, d'après Rowling, en vrai, je ne sais pas ;) ).

La **salle de l'amour** se situe réellement dans le Département des Mystères. Dumbledore en dit que c'est une pièce qui contient à la fois un pouvoir plus puissant que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine et toute autre force de la nature.

A la base, je pensais n'avoir pas pris trop de libertés avec **Azkaban** mais une review m'a fait prendre conscience que si (coucou Nevilli ^^). J'avais été lire l'article dédié sur le wiki mais comme je ne suis pas de nature patiente, je m'étais contentée de l'introduction où rien ne disait que les Détraqueurs en avaient toujours été les gardiens. Après ma lecture plus approfondie de l'article, je dois bien reconnaître qu'en fait, les Détraqueurs y étaient avant que ça ne devienne une prison... J'avoue être un peu déçue car ça rend mon histoire bancale mais j'avoue également que je ne l'aurais sans doute pas écrite si j'avais lu ceci avant. Cette histoire était dans ma tête telle qu'elle et je n'aurais pas su l'écrire en m'adaptant au canon.

Pour le **Ministre** , je savais sans vérifier que le nom de Selwyn ne collerait pas avec les infos de Rowling mais, là aussi, j'avais besoin de m'en détacher.

Bref, **j'espère que les libertés que j'ai prises avec le canon ne vous ont pas empêché-e-s d'apprécier cette histoire**.

Enfin voilà. J'espère vraiment que ce récit vous a plu et **j'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience**.

A bientôt,

Lyra.


End file.
